the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha story
Layout of Alpha's story Part 1 - The Bunker The Travellers are brought together on Bunker Island, where their base of opperations is located. During the time they are on the island, roughly two weeks, the team gets to know each other a little bit, but all this time Nathan is unsure of his place on the team. Lisa is the fighter, Ella is the intellect, Mike is the medic, but Nathan? He doesnt seem to have a place. Chapter 8, Nathan learns the basics of how to fight, and picks it up very easily, nearly besting Lisa before she resorts to more intense measures to put him down. At the same time, They decide to continue the next day, and Nathan talks with Lisa about her home world, and the rebellion she fights for. She then apologizes for nearly killing him, and he asks how she knew how to use her Mark ability, to which she answers she watched him do it and used it to her advantage. He understands her a bit more, and when everyone goes to bed he talks to Omega, asking about the true Travellers, and his father. The Omega AI has some record of Joseph Vane, but not much, only that he did in fact have a son with another Traveller in another universe. Chapter 9, Nathan and the others register their abilities and learn how to utilize their Mark ability. Nathan's is electricity manipulation, Lisa is levitation, Ella is gravity control, and Mike is Enhanced. Mike's enhanced mark allows him to do a variety of things, such as heal the injured, or drain a person of their life energy. But the main thing he can do is enhance the mark abilities of nearby travellers, making them exponentionally more powerful. They train through the day, learning how to use a variety of weapons, taking breaks every two hours to practice their Mark abilities. They then discuss roles in the team, with Nathan playing the role of support, since he is the best fighter next to Lisa. Ella is in charge of inteligence and recon, due to her uncanny ability to hack almost any computer system provided by Omega, although stealth training does prove a challenge to her. Lisa takes on the leadership role, and is required to make the tough decisions, but demonstrates that she isn't great at improvisation or thinking on her feet. Regardless, they dont have a better option. Mike is tasked with being back up, behind Nathan and Lisa, and is required to heal when either of them take damage or supply them with power boosts. Part 2 - Arrival at Alpha Omega tells the team that their first mission involves preventing the release of some type of alien weapon in a universe where humanity has spread throughout the stars. They travel to the Alpha universe and meet with their handler, Scion Tillie, and his aid, Hardin Tross, who explains the universe that they find themselves in, the Ravik relgion, and the alien species found throughout. He explains that there is a faction of independent radicals living in the outer areas of human territories. The radicals have amassed an armada hoping to liberate the people of Human space and bring true freedom to the colonies, instead of being oppressed by the Earth Central Government. The Travellers set up a plan to hijack a radical ship and get the information they need, and Scion knows just the target. They assault the ship, subduing the ship's passengers and extracting the information from the ship. They also kidnap the captain, who has no idea about any kind of alien weapon, but does explain that he knows of an attack on the station Scion is stationed at. They make it back to the station only to find they were too late. The radicals had destroyed the orbital stabilizers and started going on a rampage. They extract scion just in time, but he is mortally injured and tells them on his death bed that it was Tross who let the Radicals in and that he was the one who shot him and he escaped the station shortly after the attack began. Hardin says that Tross has an IFF chip in his brain, and should allow them to track him to wherever he went. They do so and they pursue him to the world of Hades. Part 3 - Rebellion Category:Alpha Category:Pending ideas